Haunted Mine
Priest in Peril Details Walkthrough Useful Fairy Ring codes: * CKS to travel to entrance of the swamp * DLS Myreque Hideout, close to Barrows area * BKR to travel in the middle of the swamp, just north-west of barrows boat Saradomist Zealot Zealot can be found in the south/western part of the Morytania Swamps. From Canifis head south/west along river Salve. Take the long path to Mort'ton. At the most south-east part of the path is the starting point of this quest near the Haunted mines (grey area). In this area Zealot is walking around. Talk to him and he will tell you about the secret cave and the salve amulet. He has a key, but wont trust it to someone else. Pickpocket Zealot to get Zealot's key which is needed a lot later in the quest. South of Zealot is a cart track with two carts. Jump over the first and walk past the second. Go through the cave entrance. Watch out there are level 61 Vampires lurking around! Cave Level 1 This cave has two ladders going down. Ignore both the ladders and continue west through the cave exit to end up outside next to the river Salve. This probably is the secret entrance that Zealot has mentioned. A bit further south following the tracks is the second cave. Once inside go east down the ladder to the next level in the cave. Cave Level 2 Go down another ladder to the east. Cave Level 3 Head east to the tracks. Beware of the mine cart that is moving north to south. Fortunately, there are some safe spots along the track. Use them to get out of the path of the cart. Wait for the cart to pass and head south and down the ladder to cave level 4. Cave Level 4 The level 4 cave has several key elements which are marked on the map: *(F) the glowing fungi *(G) the point-set (trackmap) panel *(H) the cart *(I) the levers A, B, C, D, and E *(J) the levers F, G, H, I, J, and K *(K) the water valve *(L) a chisel spawn *(M) the water-powered lift The map uses the corresponding numbers to indicate the locations of these key elements. There are three stairs on this level. Following this walkthrough, a player will now be at the stairs in the south part of the map very close to the Glowing Fungi. Glowing fungi The Glowing fungus is the light source required to access the deepest level of the mines. Unfortunately, daylight exposure will cause them to crumble to ashes so do not take them outside of the cave. The only option is to use a complicated system of carts that is still operational at this level. The carts can be used to transport the fungi light source to the other side of the rock slide blockades in the level 3 cave. The Cart After picking a glowing fungus (F) place the fungus in the cart (H). The trackmap (G) operates the cart system . Right click the trackmap on the northern wall of the corridor indicated by (3). The trackmap displays inside the game window. Pressing the red start button sets the cart system in motion. The objective is to get the cart from the start position to the exit point next to the stairs on the trackmap. The switches A,B,C,D,E on the trackmap correspond to levers that can be found at location (4) on the cave level 4 map. the 3 levers in a row changes spot:(from east to west) lever 1, D, lever 2, B, lever 3, C. the 2 other levers change spots:(from east to west) lever 1, E, lever 2, A. Levers F,G,H,I,J and L are at location (5). The setting of the switches that achieves this is given in the figure below. Operate the trackmap and note the difference between the switch settings on the trackmap and the switch configuration in the figure above. Take note of any differences and operate the corresponding lever to change the switch setting. The individual levers can be identified by examining a lever. Operating the start button will cause the cart to move. The trackmap will show the path of the cart. If for some reason the setting is incorrect, the cart ends up in the wrong location. When that happens, the glowing fungus is removed from the cart. In that case pick another glowing fungus and put it in the cart. When the cart ends up successfully next to the ladder in the trackmap, a message will appear. The location of the cart is next to the north-west stairs shown in the cave level 4 map above. To find the cart at its new location, players need to backtrack the entire path up to the very first stair at the cave level 1 (see cave level 1 map. Finding the cart again Starting from cave level 4: * Go up the ladder near the glowing fungi spot to level 3. * Walk north on track, avoiding the cart and go up on the east ladder and arrive on level 2. * Go west and up the ladder to cave level 1. * At cave level 1 go west and exit the cave to the river salve. * Enter the Northern cave Entrance and take the ladder immediately to your east (numbered 1 on the map for cave level 1) east down to cave level 2. * Go east and a little north and go down the ladder to cave level 3. * From the ladder at level 3, go to the north west corner of the cave that level and take that ladder down. The cart is close by. Search the cart and take the fungus that was put in earlier. If there is no fungus in the cart, go back to the cart system, put a new fungus in and repeat the entire process. Water Valve With the fungus, go back up the ladder and head east past the moving cart and down the eastern ladder. You are now in cave level 4. (see cave level 4 map). Head east to locate the water valve (pick up the chisel if you did not bring one) and use Zealot's Key on it to activate the water flow. After activating the waterflow, a ghost will appear to try and shut off the valve. So run quickly around the water pipe system to the elevator and "take elevator down" to cave level 5. The elevator remains operational after the initial activation, so the Zealot's key is no longer needed (if required pickpocket Zealot again). The Ghost Fight From the elevator walk a bit south and then down the east corridor and proceed down the stairs. With the lighting fungus in the inventory the cave will be properly lit. Go through the door to a big room with cranes and carts. This quiet area is where the big fight will take place. Carts and cranes will start to operate during the fight and can cause major harm. The key to the battle is to avoid the cranes and the carts. The cranes are stationary, so just stay out of their reach. The carts can only move along the track they are on, similar to the other carts in the dungeon. These carts can hit hard (rapid *1-4's while dragging a player along the track). There also will be flying pickaxes, so use Protect from Range prayer. To start the fight, try to pick up the innocent looking key. The ghost Treus Dayth will appear and starts the attack after a small cut scene introduction. He is level 95. The Ghost will be identified on the minimap by a flashing yellow arrow. When chasing the Ghost, try to stay out of the way from the moving carts and the cranes. The Ghost itself is not that strong, but the damage from the other things can be serious. A decent supply of food and optionally potions is advised. An emergency teleport, like the Ectophial is useful too. It is not possible to freeze the Ghost from moving using Magic or Ancient Magicks. Oddly enough, Crumble Undead cannot be cast on him even though he is a Ghost. Getting the Crystal After defeating the Ghost, you can easily pick up the innocent looking Crystal-mine key. Now head back to the stairs and go one level up. Walk west until you reach more stairs and head down. The key you obtained opens the door to the area where you can find the Crystal outcrop (in the south east region). Use a Chisel to cut a piece from the Crystal outcrop to obtain a Salve shard. Quest Complete! * Rapid 1-4's unconfirmed, the damage could be higher. Frequent 0's are hit. Tips Use a Ball of wool on the Salve shard to make the Salve amulet. It is possible to obtain more than one Salve shard by dropping it and cutting another, then picking up the dropped ones. Multiple Salve amulets may help in keeping the bank inventory ordered. It also avoids the need for doing a major part of the quest again after losing the amulet (e.g. when exploring The Lair of Tarn Razorlor). The mining key obtained after killing the ghost, can be put on a steel key ring saving some bank space. Reward * 2 Quest Points * 22000 Strength experience * Ability to make Salve amulets, giving combat bonuses against: Zombies, Skeletons, Ghosts, Banshees, Crawling Hands, Aberrant Specters and Shades (Mort'ton) * Access to Tarn's lair Category:Quests